Those collapsible playpens which are presently available suffer from the general disadvantage that, although termed "portable", they really cannot be carried about, either too far or too long. This results from their being constructed to collapse to a generally flat configuration, of substantially the same height and width as when opened, and only of some reduced depth. For example, some collapsible playpens which stand 36-40 inches high and 36-40 inches square when opened, can be collapsed to a depth of about 6-10 inches, but continue of the same height and width as before.